erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Drohkituwah
The Drohkituwah (Or the Drell in Aedoln) are one of the 2 intelligent species that originate from the Arashu System. They originate from Rakhana; A mostly dry planet that consists of plains, though it has enough sources for survival. They for a long time unknowingly shared the system with what they called the Nukpana, a highly advanced race with magical abilities from the jungle planet: Kehjah. However the Nukpana were an advanced race, and invaded the primitive Drohk tribes, crushing them. With the Drohkituwah defeated, the Nukpana began to oppress and enslave them. However, being a sentient species, the Nukpana people naturally shared separate opinions in regard to this cruelty, and refused to comply with the actions of their government, and so they aided some of the Drohkituwah flee the system. The immigrant Drell landed on various different planets in various different systems. Ingos Tenum being one of them. There the immigrants were discovered by the UFR and are now citizens of that nation now today. However back on Rakhana, the Drell continued to be oppressed by the Nukpana. Until the tribes eventually reunited and fought back. Their defeat was imminent, until the Ariilythians expanded to Coras Athrugadh, a nearby system, and a gateway for the invasion of the planet Kehjah. The Drell and the Athrugadhi formed an alliance and drove out the Nukpana from both Rakhana and Kehjah, where they are now is unknown. The Ariilythians then colonised the Arashu Systems but placed a Drell in its charge as governor. Governor Yasok Ruuk, who looks after both the interests of the Athrugadhi as well as his own people. Due to dwindling resources on Rakhana; Many Titonwan left for Kehjah, these people became the Wahpetonwan. Biology Drell are omnivorous reptile-like humanoids with an average lifespan of 85 galactic standard years. Drell appearance is very similar to humans, but their muscle tissue is slightly denser, giving them a wiry strength. They appear to have five fingers on each hand, albeit the ring and middle fingers are fused. Their skin is apparently infused with a venom mild enough to be served in drinks, and may cause mild hallucinations on "oral contact". They also have two sets of eyelids, akin to the nictitating membrane possessed by certain animals such as reptiles. The inner lid is milky-white and closes from the left and right, while the outer lid is black and closes from top and bottom. Much like humans, drell possess the ability to shed tears. Sexual dimorphism among drell appears to be roughly analogous to humans. Females have breastlike protrusions, and their head "frills" are more pronounced than males. The drell possess eidetic memory, an adaptation to a world where they must remember the location of every necessary resource (vegetation, drinkable water and prey migration paths) across vast distances. The memories are so strong that an external stimulus can trigger a powerful memory recall. These recalls are so vivid and detailed that some drell may mistake it for reality. This process can be involuntary. (This section in particular is attributed to: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Drell#Biology) Culture The Drell Society was originally split between several different tribes, however unlike most other tribes in the history of Erviadus, the Drell tribes of Rakhana, called the Titonwan Tribes, very rarely ever fought eachother, instead they were subjected to a life of peace and tranquillity, and they cooperated with eachother with most of their interactions involving trade. When they felt threatened they would band together, an example and the last case of this would be when the Nukpana began invading their planet. While the Nukpana invasion caused the Titonwan to unite, it also caused some to split. When Drell sympathisers of the Nukpana evacuated many of the Drell, the Drell ended up on many planets, already with signs of life and civilisation, which they adapted to, basically integrating into their society if possible, throwing down their tribal mark. The Drell who fled here kept to the tribal ways, but their clothing, weapons, etc changed to better suit the environment they now lived in. After that war, most of the Titonwan united as one permanently under Governor Yasok Ruuk who represents the Athrugadhi's gentle hand. Although, much like hoe the Altachtic's many tribes did not join with the Ariilythians but instead continued to live on independently, many Titonwan tribes also lived separated from the Athrugadhi Empire. Of course, they are not hostile to Ruuk's people and the hospitality is mutual, in fact, the Athrugadhi Drell often bring resources to their once sister tribes. The same goes for the Wahpetonwan. The Drell are a very spiritual people. They do not believe in any 'gods' that are omnipotent, omniscient and omnipresent, but instead earthly spirits that embody every creature. The 3 most popular of these spirits are: Amonkira, Spirit of Hunters, who embodies predators like the Canowicakte, a bird of prey, it is considered the most deadly predator; Arashu, Spirit of Protection, who embodies the Drell themselves, whom are the protectors of the land. (many Drohks believe these spirits inhabit the Athrugadhi too for their role in saving Rakhana) and Kalahira (heavily popular among the Wahpetonwan), Spirit of Oceans, who embodies all sea creatures. Because of this belief, most Drell are HEAVILY against augmentations, believing that because such an act removes the person's natural limbs, they also remove part of the spirit and 'corrupt' said person. Even Drell who do not share this view are often hesitant in getting augs because they fear being the subject to prejudice from their kin, and they have reason to; While spiritual Drell are more forgiving over humans and other races whom embrace augmentation, they expect far better from their fellow Drell, and can be quite harsh towards them if found augmented. Trivia *Most Drell take offense to being called 'Drohk' Category:Non-Human